Captive
by PervertedGoddess
Summary: After being kidnapped by an intellectual Slytherin, Harry Potter is forced to be the sex slave of a twisted, controlling man named Tom Riddle. He must do anything his Master asks of him as he schemes to escape from the horrible situation. Yaoi/Slash
1. Trained

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, nor do I make any form of profit from this. I just own my imagination.

Thanks to my nea, Misty, who revised this and who without I couldn't post this, and I couldn't be without. Love ya Nea. ^^

* * *

The older cynical man ran his hand down the younger boy's trembling body as he rested his on the adolescence's anatomy. After descending his limb as far downward as it would allow him, he trailed it back up stopping at the teen's pale pink nipples to inject his razor sharp nails into them.

"Ah...!" The ebony haired boy released a pained consumed, almost angelic scream.

The causer of the teenager's grief gave a torturous grin before placing his head between the collarbone and jaw line of the involuntary, instilled boy. He harshly bit down on what he knew as one of the boy's tender spots resulting in a slow, shallow shriek escaping the premature male's mouth. The pleading noise only effected into the tighter closing of his skin entrapped in between craving teeth, and the shifting from the piercing nails to the burning sensation of rough fingers surrounding his nipple.

While exhaling, the younger male let out a small, shallow shriek that was once caught in his throat while warm, heated sorrow produced tears run down each hollow cheek. Acknowledging the trembling male's production of tears, the charismatic man asked in a demoniac like tone "Do you not enjoy?"

"No, Master," the boy forcefully replied through gaps in as he inhaled.

"Do you wish for this to cease?"

Before answering, he tightly shut his eyes and bit intensely hard upon his bottom lip, causing a slim stream of blood to be tasted on his tongue. He knew the honest answer, and he also knew the correct answer. "N-no. No, Master."

Having complete and utter control on the mind controlled boy greatly amused the captor, and to farther amuse himself, he asked "Do you love me?"

The captive desired to exclaim the obvious answer; the answer they both knew; the answer that would never be spoken aloud. "Yes... Master."

The demonic voice also had a demonic laugh, chuckling at the other male's penchant to cease to be punished. "Excellent. Now spread them for papa, okay?" He grinned evilly, giggling in his ear.

The boy kept his eyelids tight as he hesitantly extending his thighs apart.

"Good boy," he encouraged, placing his hands on the slave's hips and positioning himself. "Shall I enter?"

A question that action would proceed no matter the outcome of the answer.

"Y-yes... Master."

A devilish smirk planted itself on the Master's lips as he forcefully and easily penetrated the tender flash.


	2. Rebellions

Thanks so much to my nea Misty who without I couldn't do this. ^^ Thanks Nea! Review please.

* * *

"Oi, Harry!"

After hearing his name being called by his best friend Ron Weasley, Harry turned, facing the ginger-topped boy.

"What's up, Ron?" he greeted.

"Nothing much. Just waiting on you to stop being so uke-ish so we can go!"

Ron had decided to invite Harry over for a sleep over since his parents were out of town and his sibling were scattered among their own friends. Ron had been waiting for Harry to finish dressing, which takes mere minutes for the average dude. Well, Harry was not the average dude. More like the average dudette. When it takes most guys only one trip to the closet to find what they want to wear for that day, it takes Harry several. Not to mention the time and energy he spends on his hair alone. He could easily win _"Most Time Spent in Front of the Mirror" _2:1 hours against his mom along with his fellow female classmates. He is what Webster would define as a "Uke-in-training."

"Well, sorry, Ron. I just can't go out looking any sort of way," Harry informed him stubbornly.

"You look the same as you did before!" Ron exclaimed.

"I do not," Harry argued. "My hair is more straight and in-place than before."

"It looks like it always does; like a dirty, black raccoon climbed on top of your head and died."

Harry, in response to Ron's statement, playfully pushed him, and smiled.

"Well if you're done 'beautifying' yourself, can we go?"

Harry nodded before shouting, "Mom! Ron and I are leaving!"

Lily came out of her room and leaned her torso over the banister. "Okay, be safe. Love ya. See ya tomorrow!"

Harry nodded as he existed the door.

Instead of going straight over to Ron's place, they arrived at Creeker Seed Park. The sun, which had been blazing and emitting a tremendous amount of heat just moments ago, had decided to show mercy and was now submerging beneath the horizon to descend out of the orange sky that surrounded it, which was slowly darkening. The park was dark and empty, absent of the children who cared only enough about playing to withstand the heat. The sounds of joy and laughter that they made could still be heard in the memories of them running around, chasing one another like ants after finding a picnic, still seemed to lingered in the air.

Off to one side was an old water fountain, used by many children to quench summer thirst, stood Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked with a confident smirk.

"Sure." Luna nodded as she said this. "I prefer to spend as little time here as possible."

"Well, I still think we shouldn't go," a voice protested. Hermione. Of course. "If our parent catch us, we'll be in loads of trouble."

"Than you can stay here by your damn self and be a good little pet while we'll go and have fun," Ron suggested.

Hermione was taken aback by Ron's harsh comment. Her faced reddened as she took a step back and shutted her trap.

"And you, Neville?" Harry turned their attention towards the quiet boy.

He gulped. "I'm in," he said simply.

"Good. Now if there isn't any last minute back-outs," Harry referred to Hermione, who responded by turning even more red, "let's go get changed."

The group of adolescents went to Ron's house, where they changed into more adult-like clothing. Afterward, they made their way to a place forbidden to them by their parents, and not to mention by law.

"'Club Rainbows; a place where every flavor is granted'," Ron read the club's sign. "What a cheesy slogan."

Rainbows is an all around club; for gays, straights, and bisexuals. It's a place you can meet people and friends of a kinds.

"Oh, whatever, Ron. Are we going in or what?"

"After me." Ron took out his fake idea and went into line followed by the others.

When it became he's turn to be in front of the bouncer, he swallowed hard and gave him the ID. Although cool and collective on the outside, inside his stomach became an untieable knot, and his heart-rate rose from the adrenaline.

The bouncer took a hard look at the id than back at Ron, and said, "You look good for 27."

Ron only smiled and said, "Thanks," as he extended his hand for his ID.

One by one, they all followed Ron's lead and manged to enter in the over-eighteen club until Harry stood to be the last one. He gave the bouncer his illegitimate ID with a confident smile.

He merely glanced at it before focusing his look back on Harry, and said, "You've got to be kidding."

Harry's face fall for a second before he had a chance to stop it. "E-excuse me?"

"You are not eighteen."

"Yes, I am," Harry lied. "I was born premature."

The bouncer wasn't buying it.

"Oh, come on! Give me a break." Harry gave a pout, the one he used when he wanted to get his way.

The bouncer folded one of his arms and brought the hand of the other one to his chin while his elbow rested on the folded one. "I'll tell you what." He titled his head to the side. "Since you're so damn cute, I'll let you in."

Harry's face lit up at he's answer and said, "thank you," as he entered the club.


	3. Vanished

Thanks again to my nea, Misty for editing ^^

To not confused anybody else, or to make clear to those who are, the first chapter was in the future and the second chapter is a flashback to how it started, and so on are the chapters after it until we reach the scene in the first chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

I do not own this song. Review please. ^^

* * *

"Twenty-seven?" Hermione asked over the loud boom of the club music. "There's no way you can pass for twenty-seven!"

"Well, clearly, I just did," Ron said with a smirk.

"Nah, Ron, the bouncer was just a pervert. You don't look a day over seventeen," Harry intervened, shattering Ron's hopes. His friends' face dropped.

"Hey, want a drink?" a guy asked Harry from behind as he emerged from the crowd.

Harry turned, answering, "Sure," with a smile. What gay seventeen year-old wouldn't be happy about being offered a drink from an older man?

"Harry!" Hermione yelled sharply. She closed the gap between them and whispered angrily in his ear. "You can't drink; you can't even hold one glass. Plus, you're underage!"

Harry only smiled and said, "Like that matters right now!" He left her only to think about it and put his arm around the other mans' as they walk towards the bar. Harry sat on one of the leather stools while his date sat in the seat next to him. At this point in time, _Malchik Gay_ by Tatu began playing in the background.

"What will you have?" asked the bartender.

"An Apple Marini, please," Harry said in his best uke voice.

"Long Island Iced Tea for me," the stranger order.

"One Apple Martini and Long Island Iced Tea coming up," the bartender stated before disappearing to retrieve the drinks.

"So, what's your name?" The man rested his right elbow on the counter and placed his chin on the back of his hand.

"Harry. And yours?"

"Timothy." He stuck out his hand. Harry slid his delicate one into Timothy's rougher one. Tim gently turned Harrys' hand so the palm faced downward and brought his face down to it to place a gentle kiss on it. As he straightened back up, he spoke sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

This made Harry blush slightly as he retrieved his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, too."

"One Martini for the gorgeous young man," the waiter returned, setting Harry's drink in front of him. "And a Long Island Iced Tea for the handsome seme." He placed the drink beside Timothy's arm.

"Thank you," Harry said with a sweet smile as he began to leave.

Hours later, Hermione asked the simple question of "Where's Harry?"

Neville shrugged. "I haven't seen him since he went with that guy."

"Oh, great," Hermione stretched her neck as she stood on the tip of her toes to see over the crowd of people for Ron. He was in a booth choking down a brunette's tongue. Going over to him, she pulled him by the arm away from the other man's mouth. Slobber dripped from his slightly bruised lips as he made eye contact with Hermione.

While whipping his lip he asked, "What the hell, Hermione?" Not so much asked as yelled.

"It's nearly three, it's time for us to leave, and we can't find Harry," she said, the distress obvious in her voice.

"He's probably snogging off with his own bloke. Why don't you find one of your own to snog?" Ron suggested before beginning to return to his partner and tilt his head. Before his lips could even re-connect to the brunettes', Hermione yanked his arm again and dragged him into the cluster of people. As they walked away, Ron stuck out his thumb and pinky finger. He brought them to his ear like a telephone and mouthed the words, "I'll call ya," to the man he had just been kissing.

"We need to find Harry now before the club closes, and all you're worried about his how you're going to get your cock sucked!" Hermione exclaimed as she made her way through the now thinning mass of partiers.

"I am not worried about how I'm going to get my cock sucked! I'm worried about who I'm going to stick it in," Ron corrected.

Hermione replied only by mumbling something under her breath.

Happy play time at Rainbows' was coming to a close, forcing the remnant of people left in it to congest in front of it, a pair of them being teenagers calling the name "Harry!"

"Where could he be?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"He could had left," Neville theorized.

"Yeah, with that guy he was with," Luna reinforced Neville's statement with her own. "They seemed like they were ready for an intense night."

"So did Ron," Neville commented observantly with a joking smile.

"No, Harry wouldn't do that," Hermione said doubtfully.

"Oh, please, Hermione, be realistic," Ron ranted. "Harry's parents thought that their innocent, seventeen year old, goody two shoes, straight O's son wouldn't lie to them or make a fake ID card. Nor would they ever believe that their precious Harry would sneak off into an over-eighteen club, but look where we are now! Outside a club in the middle of downtown at three o'clock in the morning searching the mischief maker! Really, Hermione, is it that unbelievable?"

"No," Hermione admitted in defeat. "But what if he didn't leave?"

The opposing side all stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, alright. Let's just wait a little longer for him to see if he miraculously shows up," she advocated, "and if he doesn't, we'll leave."

"Good," Ron said simply.

Somewhat patiently, they waited, animosity quickly growing towards Hermione and the absent presence of Harry. The crowd of people steadily became to disappear until they were very few people left.

"It's nearly four!" Ron exclaimed, "Can we go now? He's probably getting his brains fucked out of his skull while we're standing here like hobos!"

"Aright, Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Let's go."

Ron released a sigh of relief and bent his head back facing it into the direction of the still navy blue sky whispering the words, "Thank you," before reverting his head to its' original position. Noticing the distressed expression that covered Hermione's face, he tried comforting her saying, "Harry's a big boy. He can find his own way back home safely," he reinsurance her.

Hermione nodded in agreement as they faced the asphalt and started trailing their way home with one less person that they started with.


	4. Scanned

A/N~ Sorry for the extremely long wait. No excuses here, I was just too lazy to write. Thanks so much to those of you who favorited and alerted. ^^ Read and Review please, and I won't be as lazy this time.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun tonight." The ebony haired boy held the naturally tan young man's hand as they walked the downtown street.

"Glad that you did, so did I." He pulled the uke close to his chest by tugging gently on their bonded hands, switching his own hand with his free one, and then wrapping his arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

The younger man in question, wasn't even officially consider a man by the laws instated by Great Britain. Maybe in the wizarding world, seventeen is the legal age. But not in the Muggle world, Timothy may get into some serious trouble, which would be a major shock for him, because Harry hadn't informed him that he was underage, untouchable, A.K.A., illegal.

"I would like to see you again sometime if you like, Harry."

Harry tried and succeeded in containing his happiness and didn't start jumping up and down while clapping his hands, screaming, "Yes!" repeatedly. Instead, he just blushed slightly and simply replied "I would love to," with sweet smile.

Returning the smile, Timothy said, "Great, I'm looking forward to it."

There was an awkward silence as they continued their back to the club. It felt as though something was remaining unsaid.

Finally breaking the silence, the older gentleman spoke up saying, "Um, Harry, can I get your phone number?"

"Oh!" Harry said in realization. Searching around for something to write on, what he was looking for came in view when he saw a lost dog add, printed on blue paper. He tore of the bottom so as to not harm any of the text upon it. "Do you have a pen, by chance?"

"Um..." Timothy searched his pocket and turned out with nothing. "Sorry, no."

Harry groaned and swiftly pressed his lips on the tall man's, having to step on the tops of his toes to reach him. While keeping him detracted with the slight skin contact, Harry took out his wand while barely being able to peer over the caramel blond haired male's shoulder to focus on a nail that was put into a telephone pole which was above the wanted dog sign. He cast a quick transformation spell and turned the nail into a pen.

"Oh, look!" The wizard separated the kiss quickly and turned their attention to the black ink pen that now rested above the concrete. While walking over to it, he said, "What a coincidence," with a innocent grin on his face.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Timothy agreed picking it up and then handing it to Harry who quickly wrote down the number. While giving the ripped-off piece of paper back, Harry looked forward and saw four familiar people about to cross the street.

Timothy quickly wrote down his own number before following Harry's glaze. "What is it?" he asked. "Aren't those your friends that you came here with?"

Harry nodded in responsive adding, "Yes, and it seems at those they are leaving without me."

"Well, you better catch up with them, then."

"Yeah," he placed a quick peak on his cheek, leaning up on one foot while he popped out the other one, resembling a ballerina. "I'll see you later, cutie," he said before heading off in their direction. "Hey! Guys!" he shouted waving his hand up in the chilled air, drawing their attention.

They all turned to face him. "Harry!" they all seemed to say at the same time. Some more enthusiastic than others to see him. Some uttered it while some called out to him joyously.

First to speak up was Hermione. (Of course.) "Harry James Potter! Where the hell have you been?"

"Damn, Hermione, I didn't know you were my baby sitter," Harry snapped back, receiving a chuckle from Ron.

"I was worried sick about you."

"I wasn't," Ron inserted calmly.

Hermione sent a look of disgust in his direction before continuing. "You went off with some stranger that you barely even know!"

"Well, if I knew him better, than he wouldn't had been a stranger, now would he?" Harry smirked confidently.

Hermione's hand meet Harry's face with a loud popping sound, whipping the smirk off his now shocked face. "You bastard! You could had been killed or raped or even kidnapped!" Pearl shaped tears began to form at the edge of her dark brown eyes.

"Well, he could had been kidnapped, raped, and or killed. You had them out of order 'Mione." Ron corrected her.

"Will you just shut up, Ron?" she snapped.

Ron cringed in reaction before stepping back.

A tear shaped rain drop landed upon her face, blending into her tears. "Oh, great! Now it's raining! See what you did? You made it rain!"

_What the hell is she on? He's not God! _ran through Neville's mind after she stated this.

"How did I...?" Harry started.

"You just did Harry! I would turn you into your parents if that wasn't self incriminating myself!" she admitted.

Harry stood quiet, as well as the others, head down, and hair covering his face.

Hermione released a long sigh while she ran her long fingers through her straight, slightly fuzzy hair. "Well, we've waited long enough for you, so let's just hurry up and go home."

Nobody argued with her and that mattered. They all turned back to the asphalt and made their way home, re-assembled once more.

Watching the cohorts from a distance, a male in a dark blue robe, hood long enough to completely cover his features, took out his wand and scan the thin figured ebony boy's body using an invisible, undetectable ray.

"Whoa!" Harry's body jumped.

"All right there, Harry?" Luna asked concern.

Before he could even replied, Hermione whipped around and snapped, "What is it this time, you idiot?"

Irritated at being continuously yelled at, Harry rolled his eyes while having his hand over his shoulder to rub his back while responding, "Nothing, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes as well, folding her arms and face red with anger. "You're just like a baby! Making noise don't know what to do!"

"You _so_ stole that from _Avatar_." Ron accused.

She turned to face the red haired, and the wave of anger that she had towards Harry fell upon Ron. He hung his head and his hair rested in front of his eyes, hiding them from view, just like Harry had a few short minutes ago.

Hermione turned around and began walking again.

Harry peered across the street, seeing nothing in regards to what had just happened.

"Come on, mate," Ron whispered to him, noticing his falling behind. " We don't want the head bitch in charge to scold us again." he spoke with a smirk.

"I heard that, Ron!" Hermione yelled from up front.

Harry and Ron shared a giggle instead of turning into obedient trained puppies and kept walking.

"So, are you going to tell me what was going on tonight?" Ron asked, voice still in a low murmur.

"Yeah, but later. Probably in the morning, I'm worn out." he said below yawning.

"Oh, was that his doing?"

"Shut up, Ron."

"Oh, fine."

Hermione, somehow still able to hear their conversation, inserted, "I've been telling him to shut up since first year. If I knew that he would had listen to you, I would have had told you to tell him for me!"

The yaoi boys just kept walking with proud smiles on their faces; both somewhat satisfied on how the evening turned out.


	5. Unsatified

Thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. ^^ R&R please.

* * *

"What do you have to show me, Gorun?" asked the brunette. He had been looking through a glass barrier, which on the other side showed a teenage boy who had been stripped down to absolutely nothing. He had clearly been drugged, and was being held up by invisible ropes that hung his arms upwards and rotated him around to be displayed to all the potential buyers.

The sound of a intercom coming up distracted them as they listened closely to the female announcer. "Item 3232442 is now on display. He still is completely pure and ready to be tainted. He stands at five feet, five inches, has soft, light brown hair which your fingers can easily run through and that also go perfectly with his hazel colored eyes. He's a common collectable, so we'll start the bidding at fifty thousand galleons."

The female informant's voice was being translated into a variety of languages, since every bidder was from a different background. Each of them were being held in their own auctioning room that was sealed off from the others, and merchandise. The rooms were all lined up in a triangle for all to see the item currently available for purchase.

The man who was looking through the glass scuffed. "None of these are what I want; I want something different. Something that'll arouse me to no end."

Gorun pulled back his hood, revealing his face. Taking his wand out of his robe, he turned it upright and images of boys began to play in a sideshow. "Will any of these suffice, my friend?" he pondered with a wicked smile planted on his face.

The man turned his attention away from the auction to the video. He's expressions of disgust and displeased hurt the other's ego dramatically.

"They are no better than the ones that are presented before us." he stated when the last image was shown turning his attention back to the bid.

Slightly desperate, Gorun said, "Well, what about this one?" He's wand began showing pictures of an averaged height, green eyed, jet black haired teenage boy.

As the seated man watched, a wicked smiled pulled up the corners of his mouth, one that excelled Goruns'. This time his response was "Perfect. When can i obtain him?"

"Almost immediately." His wicked smiled turned into a satisfied one before it faded into a half curled frown. "But there's a catch."

And with that retrieval of new information, Thomas steady raised a suspicious eyebrow.


	6. Alert

Thanks to everyone again. Hope you enjoy. ^^ R&R please.

* * *

"What kind of catch?"

.......

Timothy counted himself very lucky. He had had an excellent time with Harry, who he had hoped to be seeing a lot more of soon, was able to sneak back into his house with being detected by his elder brother who he had been taken in by to live with, and was in bed before the moon was. He laid back a joyous grin on his face, thinking greatly on his good fortune.

His brother was out somewhere, which made it easy for him to just slip in. Which drew up the question, "What the hell was he doing out at nearly five thirty in the morning?"Although, that same questioned could had been asked about Timothy himself. It wouldn't be the first time that either of them had stayed out past a reasonable hour; more so his brother then Tim, so he decided not to dwell on it for long, shrugging off the thought.

Instead, he thought of more positive things, mainly Harry. Even after a short while of being together, he couldn't get his mind off of him. The more he thought about him, the lower his hand went on his torso. He slipped his fingers into his pajama pants, and did what horny boys do best.

.......

"So? Are you going to tell me, or not?" asked Ron before taking a bite of his cereal. It was early afternoon and the best friends had just awakened a few short moments ago.

A wide grin was placed on Harry's mouth, as he stalled his eating by swirling his spoon around the blue bowl of frosted flakes. "There's nothing to tell, Ron!" he said, although he was greatly blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Lies! Come on, Har. You can tell your bestest, bestest friend," The flame haired boy said with a innocent smile, "Plus, you said that you would tell me this morning while we were on our way home."

"Look, Ronald," Harry looked forward into Ron's eyes. "A good uke never lies down and tells."

The carrot top's mouth dropped open and his eyes widen in both shocked in disbelief.

"Close your mouth Ron, or a penis might push itself in it." he smirked.

"You did it! You lost your virginity! Innocence! V-Card!" Ron exclaimed, proud of his friend's accomplishment.

"No, Ron. I didn't." The ebony haired boy told him, dashing all of the red head's hopes.

"Aw…" was his response. "Than what did you guys do?" he wondered.

"Well, after we left the club we went for a walk." Harry started.

"Well, obviously."

Dropping his spoon which clanged on the side of the clay bowl, he said, "Do you want me to tell you want happened or not?"

"Okay, okay. Continue."

"Well, we walked for awhile, just talking and sharing stories and stuff."

"And then he took you back to his apartment and fucked you like mad."

"Ron!"

Shrugging, he replied by saying, "Sorry. Skip the boring part and get to the good stuff."

"Well..."

"Well..?"

"He kissed me!"

The teenage boys could have easily been mistaken as the opposite gender, for they had released high pitched, girlish screams.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

"How was it?"

"Amazing. He's such a good kissing."

"At least it wasn't wet."

Harry's face flustered as he made a disgusted expression as he was reminded of his kiss with Cho. "Gr… Ron! Don't remind me of that! That was the first and last time that I'd kiss a female."

"Anyway, back on topic."

"Well, afterwards, we kept walking, and we kept talking. He had asked for my number, but neither of us had a pen, so I leaned up on the tips of my tippy toes, and I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" Ron asked in shock, mouth opened wide again.

"Just long enough to turn a nail into an ink pen." His mouth curled up to the side in a frown.

"So? You still kissed him!"

Harry's face returned to childish glow. "I know right! I feel so proud of myself." He smiled even more widely, and it reached his eyes.

The sound of an opening door distracted the adolescence. They turned their attention to the front door while it opened.

"Hello, Dears!" Molly Weasley greeted, crossing the gap between her and the teens. "How's my RonnyRon been?" she placed a series of pecks on Ron's check.

Although annoyed greatly by his mother's display of affection, he did not let it show, and just smiled. Harry smirked darkly at him, which was only seen by the one it was intended to.

Ron reacted to his smirking with friend with squinted eyes.

"What did you guys do all night?" Ginny asked while walking though the kitchen with her own bags.

Now it was Ron's turn to smirk, which he shared with Harry. They had their whole story of the evening planned out, just in case a question like this arose, which they were sure would had.

"We came here and chilled all night," the youngest Weasley brother answered.

"We rented a movie with the new DVD Player that I gave Ron." Harry added.

"Ah," Mr. Weasley intervened, "Did you watch it on the um… the um..?"

"The TV, Dad?" Ginny suggested, ascending the stairs.

"Ah, yes, the TV. Thank you, Ginny."

"Yeah, it was a good one, too. After, we just stayed up all night and slept in." Harry finished up, drinking the milk from his bowl through a straw. The first time someone is in the presence of him doing this, they stare at him awkwardly. Of course, being a permanent member of the Weasley family, they have all seen him doing this a couple thousand times. Apparently, somewhere in the How to be a Uke Survive Guide, It states that; "A perfect uke never spills, nor slurps form anything but a straw. The only exception is during sexual activity."

"Sounds like a very boring night," the only Weasley daughter stated while taking her descent down the stairs to rejoin them.

"Nobody asked you twig!" Ron snapped.

"Nobody needed to, Pig!" Ginny countered.

At that point, a pig appeared out of thin air and landed on Ron's head, receiving a small giggle from the others.

Folding her arms with a mischievous grin on painted on her face, Ginny exclaimed, "I don't think that they actually did as they said."

"What else would we be doing, Worm?" Ron contradicted, keeping a straight and believable expression.

"Probably out partying somewhere! Or maybe you throw one here!" she accused.

"That's absurd!"

"You're right. Who would come to your party? You're nothing but a sleazy, good for nothing-"

"Enough!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted the babble. "The both of you!

The siblings ducked their heads down shamefully. "Yes, Mother," they said in front of her face, but as soon as her back was turned, they were poking their tongues out at each other.

"Hey, Ron, son," Arthur began, "Do you think that I could-"

"Don't touch DVD Player, Dad," Ron instructed.

"I just want to look at it. Maybe I could take it apart and then-"

"Oh, leave the boy's contraption alone, Arthur."

"All I wanted to do, Molly, is-"

"Every time he gets a new toy, you want to dissect it!"

An argument began between the happily married couple, which was quite similar to their children.

"And they yell at us for quarreling," the seventeen year old red head scoffed, folding his arms in front of his chest.

A loud screeching, alarm sounded across the house, stopping the argument and causing silence.

Mrs. Weasley made a trail to the fireplace, which was flaming blue sparks, and was followed by the rest of the family. The screeching temporarily stopped long enough for a message to read. A dull, electric voice clearly informed them the following.

"This is a Sapphire Alert. I repeat; this is a Sapphire Alert. Sixteen year old, Harry Porter has gone missing. I repeat, sixteen year old Harry Porter has gone missing. He was last seen at nine thirty-sex this morning at Creeker Seed Park."

The blue flames had morphed into a stand still picture of the boy.

"As you see, He has light blue-green eyes, jet black hair, and is five foot three inches tall. If you see him, or have any information on this missing child, please contact the Sapphire Alteration line, or owl anonymously to the Ministry of Magic."

The message was repeated continuously for the next few minutes. Luckily, the volume on the fireplace could be turned down, yet none of the glazing eyes could tear away from the boy's image. Nobody spoke for a while during this time of sorrow. Only Ron had the nerve to say aloud what everybody was thinking.

"He… he looks a lot like Harry."


	7. Miscommunications

AN~ Thank you all again for your support. And Thanks to my nea, Mistynox. Love. R&R please. Enjoy ^^

_.~~~._

"Ah...." groaned the teenage that had just awoken. His mind was still in a daze and his eye sight was blurred as he tried to open them. A bright reflection of a light forced him to keep them shut. As his body began to wake up, it began to become inflamed with sharp, unbearable pain. It felt almost as though the blood that ran through his veins was ignited into fire. The adolescence cringed into the fetal position, but even the slightest of movement cause him even greater pain. It also didn't help that all his limps were all bound. As he laid there shaking on the cool tile floor, he heard voices of conflict murmuring in the background. Unable to do much of anything else, he sharpened his ears to focus on the conversation and which he hoped would help him receive some important information, such as: why he was like this and in God's name was going on.

"You idiot! Imbecile! You brought the wrong toy!" he heard Gorun say in a furious tone.

"How so?"

"This isn't the collectable we ordered."

"Impossible! We got exactly what you desired and described!"

"Are you that dense? I commanded that you bring me Harry Potter."

That name ranged a bell in stilled boy. Harry Potter? I know him._ That's who they wanted, not me? What do they want with him anyway? More importantly, what are they going to do to me when they find him? Are they going to release me now, or after they capture him as well. Or maybe they'll keep me? All these thoughts run through the terrified boy's mind. _Catching himself being distracted, he zoned back into the conversation where he left off.

"That's who I brought, Harry Porter."

"Not Porter, Potter you dimwit!"

The other man stood speechless and confused, tilting his head to the side.

Gorun inhaled deeply before continuing, "Potter, as in P-O-_T_-T-E-R. Not Porter, P-O-_R_-T-E-R, you moron."

"Oh...!" He said in realization of his mistake.

"I should report you for this ridiculous mistake of yours." Gorun threatened.

"No!" He gulped. "W-well, h-he's still marketable! We could easily sell him off!" a trembling voice, which he slightly recognized, said.

_Sell? Me?_ He thought confused and also worriedly.

There was a moment of silence in the room, almost as though the two men had left.

"True, but let's see if we can use him to our advantage first."

_No. No! They can't! There can't sell me! That's illegal!_ But as he thought about it more, he noticed that, _but so is kidnapping. How did I end up here in the first place? _he wonder as he tried to remember, which brought him intense pain as well._ All that I can remember is..._

_.~~~._

"Hey Harry!" said Kayla, a female friend of his.

"Hey!" he responded. He ran up to go meet with her on the swings. "What are you doing out here so early?" he pondered.

"I could ask you the same thing," she giggled.

"Touché. I was going to wait until ten and walk to the store, want to come with?"

"Sure." She grinned. "Let me just run home to get some money. I'll be right back."

"Okay," he said, watching her leave. When she was completely out of sight, he moved back and forth on the swing, a little out of it. He and Kayla had been best friends since before he could remember and his feelings towards her began to mature in multiple ways. Lost in his own thoughts and the only one present in the park, he didn't notice to group of men that crept up behind him until their shadows became visible underneath the swing.

He sat still for a moment, thinking that they were friendly companions, especially since one called his name with such a familiar and informal tone.

"Harry?" one asked.

He turned his around in the seat; his eyes widening as they stopped on the many figures of unknown faces. Before he could even get a chance to make a run for it, or open his mouth to alert the neighborhood by screaming at top of his lungs like your parents teach you when you were young, the man nearest to him placed a chemical soaked cloth over his nose and wrapped his arm around his chest to keep him from running. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he soon drifted off to a quiet hibernation.

When Kayla finally returned with her money, she discovered the playground fully deserted. The swing that Harry had been seated on still swayed slightly in motion. She pouted, folding her arms. _He left without me again_? She thought. "Seriously, Harry, you couldn't have waited three more fucking minutes?" she said aloud. Scoffing, she turned around and made her way back to her house.

_.~~~._

The sound of footsteps approaching brought him back and made him squint his eyes open ever so slightly. Beyond the overpowering light, a brown eyed creature bent over to make straight contact with him. "Your mistake may prove to be ever so effective, Colton." Gorun patted the side of the intoxicated boy's face, knowing the exact result of his action.

His face burned intensively at the touch, but with his voice burned out from the drugs, vocally reacting to the pain was not an option. Even the blistering tears that descend his eyes torched his delicate skin.

"Sh...." was Gorun's way of being comforting. "Just let the medication do its job."

_Medication? You call _this_ medication?_

"If you do so, you shouldn't feel a thing."

Snickering on the end side of the surroundings, Colton asked, "May I watch?"

"No, absolutely not! You've done enough damage for the day and you don't even deserve it. Go find me the correct collectable that I ordered."

Disappointed, he scoffed, but dare not defy he's leader's demands. "Yes, sir." He bowed before leaving.

"Well, I guess that just leaves you and me?" Gorun smirked, tracing a finger down Harry's shirt. Reaching the bottom tips of the shirt, he ran a hand up his torso while his other unbuttoned the sixteen year olds pants buckle.

By now, Harry was breathing incredibly hard, from stress and anxiety, the "medication" and the even more inappropriate actions that were being done to him by Gorun.

_W-what? What is he doing... What is he doing to me? Stop! Stop it!_ he wanted to scream out, but couldn't.

"Just do as I say, and this shouldn't hurt a bit," he admitted honestly, pulling down the young boy's pants. Slipping his hand into Harry's boxers, he began to do things that Harry didn't enjoy, but he's body sure did.

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop!_ he continued to think, with no avail, only more tears shedding from his dreaming turquoise green eyes. Overwhelmed by the agonizing situation, Harry's body allowed itself to be conquered by the drugs, emerging himself into deep, humane slumber.

_.~~~._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry."

"Timothy!"

A chuckle came from the other end of the phone. "Glad you remember me."

It's been two days Harry's fun night out. During which time, Harry had been waiting for this particular phone call.

"Of course I do, who could forget such a cutie like you?" They both shared a giggle.

"Well, thanks. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing, umm..?" He seemed reluctant to say what he was thinking.

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly on the other end of the phone, possibly knowing what Timothy wanted to ask.

"What are you doing tomorrow evening?"

Harry's face, which was already filled with joy, lit up immensely. "Nothing!" he said too fast and anxiously. "I mean," he toned down just voice a few notches. "I don't have anything planned. I'm totally available."

This made Timothy smile on the receiver of the phone. "Good, well, since you're not doing anything, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

Before he released of scream of delight, he took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I would love to."

"Great, would you like me to pick you up?" he afforded.

That would be a very bad idea hypothetically. For Harry lived in a community of magic, a mixture of muggles, witches/witches, and squibs. They were also tight nit, were everybody knew everyone else and parents often snitched on what they saw misbehaved children doing.

"Um, no. Can we just meet somewhere?"

"Sure, anyway you'd like."

This made Harry grin even wider. They continued to discuss, setting a rendezvous place, and things of other matters. After a while though, Tim had to go and sadly ended his call with Harry. Although disappointed as well, Harry quickly cheered up. It was then the time to release his long awaited and contained girlish, uke, ear splitting scream of joy.

"I've got to call Ron!" he announced before going though his contacts to find the red head. After which, he bring the phone to his ear, listening to the constant ringing. Being the impatient person that he is, he poked his hip out and rested his hand on it. When he got the voicemail, instead of the actual person, Harry sucked his teeth and hung up only to be called immediately back by him. Pressing the green button, he answered, "Hello?"

"You called?"

"Yes," he's grin return almost instant. "You won't believe what happened!"

_.~~~._

AN~ Okay, may I ask a weird favor of you guys? Can you send me name of any and all toys? Old or new, doesn't matter. Anything will be fine a greatly appreciated. I'm going to need them for a later chpater, so the more the better. Thanks. ^^


	8. Fuck!

A/N- Hai everybody! ^^ I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait. Let's just say that updating this story was difficult e.e Anyway, I hope that this chapter will make up for the almost entire year of not updating. I would love to thank FanofBellaandEdward for betaing this chapter, so thankies :) ^^ R&R and i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck, fuck, why did we have to fuck?" two months after Tim's call asking him on a date, Harry found himself scurrying around the caramel blonde's room for his clothes.

The seme yawned while turning over to face Harry in his bed. Resting his head on his blended hand to keep it prompt up, he smiled saying "Because you couldn't keep your hands off of me, darling."

"_I_ couldn't keep my hands off of _you_? _You're _the one who couldn't keep their hands off of _me." _Harry corrected while slipping on his t-shirt followed by his over shirt.

Tim only kept smiling and rolled on his back "Whatever you say, babe. Either way, what's done is done."

"Well I wish we hadn't _done_ it. How many times do I have to tell you to stop getting me drunk?" he questioned while jumping up and down trying to pull up his tight skinny jeans.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to accept the drink?" the blond countered with a raised eyebrow.

Out of things to debate over, the only thing the ebony boy could think of was "Shut up, okay? You've caused enough trouble today."

"It's only eight o'clock. The day has just begun." The older male defied the teenager's order.

"My parents are going to home at ten!"

Within those two months, Harry confessed his true age to Tim only to receive a small backlash. The blond was quite upset with Harry, but only didn't talk to him for about a week. After that, everything went back to normal between the pair. Also within that time, they both discovered that the other was a wizard, which brought them even closer together.

"You have time, babe."

"I live an hour away, and they always come home early." By now Harry had rediscovered all of his clothes and had put them all on, ready to go.

"Well, maybe this time they won't."

"Of course they will, Tim. It'll just be my luck."

"Why are they always going out of town anyway?"

"Vacation, eight-thousandth honeymoon, visit relatives, work, there's always something that keeps them away." Harry vaguely explained.

"And they just leave you guys like that? By yourselves", Tim referred to Harry's younger siblings.

"Well yeah, they mostly just let us stay at our friends' houses or something, but apparently they trust me enough now to stay home and watch over them."

"Aw, and look what their trust has gone to? Their eldest son abandoned his family to come sleep with his boyfriend, "while shaking his head back and forth he said "tsk tsk tsk."

Crawling over to Tim on the bed, Harry stated, "Hey! I'm not the only bad one here." He hovered over the blonde's body, one hand on each side of Tim, holding himself up.

"No?"

"No."

"How so?"

"You let your boyfriend come over to your house to get fucked while your brother's away. Not so different from me." Harry stated.

"Of course it is."

"How so?"

"I'm not underage and my brother doesn't care what I do while he's gone," Tim smirked as he spoke this. "Plus I'm not lying to him about anything." Tim backed up his theory.

"Oh, so you tell him everything that we do while he's gone?"

"No, of course not."

"Well then, you're lying to him."

"Not lying, I just don't tell him all the truth."

Rolling his eyes, Harry let "Pssh, Whatever," slip from his lips.

While leaning up to kiss Harry, Tim giggled. "Stay a little longer. Let me make you breakfast."

"Baby, no. I have to go, I'll be in so much trouble if I get caught." Harry spoke in an almost whiny voice.

"Then let me take you home."

"No, no, I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then seal it with a kiss." Tim demanded. Harry did as he was told, kissing Tim long and passionately. "Ok, off with ya. I don't want you blaming me for anymore of your mistakes."

Rolling his eyes again, this time playfully, he respond by saying "Fine, I'll call you later if I'm not grounded." He crawled his way off of the bed and made his way towards the door.

"If you do get grounded, I'll just sneak inside your room when your parents are sleeping."

"And then you'll get me drunk and laid again."

Tim grinned while lying down on his back, "Whatever you say babe."

* * *

"Oo, you're late." A pair of twin girls exclaimed.

Climbing into his window, "What? Are they here yet?" Harry asked through heavy breathing. He had entered through his window just in case they have arrived early as he expected.

"Nope," answered Gardenia, one of the twins.

"But you still said that you'd be home before morning." Ambrosia reminded him.

"And it's morning." Gardenia informed.

"So that makes you" Ambrosia started.

"Late," the twins finished together.

Kicking off his shoes, he apologized. "I fell asleep on the couch."

"After you got laid, of course," Ambrosia said, "What kind of boyfriend fucks you and then makes you sleep on the couch?"

"We didn't fuck; we just watched a few movies and had dinner."

Gardenia made a beeping noise, like the one on game shows then stated "Wrong answer."

"Do you think we're that dense?" asked Ambrosia.

"We know you got some last night."

"Or else you've wouldn't had been late."

"What are you guys on about? I told you I just fall asleep." He tried to deny, but failed.

"Whatever, Harry," they said together.

"But you still were supposed to be home before morning." This time Ambrosia reminded him of this.

"And it's way past _before_ morning,"

"So"

"That means,"

"We telling mom." The twins said in unison.

Harry's eyes opened wide. "You wouldn't.

"We would." They answered still talking at once.

"B-but, but, but you can't! They'd kill me!"

"That sounds like a personal problem to us." A slam of a car door alerted the siblings that their parents had arrived home. "Oh good, they're back." Big smiles grew on the identical faces as they faced each other.

"Gardenia, Ambrosia, you can't be serious."

"We're serious as a butt ach."

"Please, don't," Harry said desperately. He lowered his voice down into a whisper, "I-I'll do anything."

"Just the words we wanted to hear."

Harry just raised an eyebrow in response. "We want to meet him."

"Met who?"

"Your boyfriend, you imbecile."

"Why?" Harry wondered.

"Just cause."

"Fine, I'll introduce you to him later."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Gardenia folded her arms and bit on the side of her lip. "I don't believe him. How about you?" she asked her sister.

"Not in the least bit, but if he doesn't do what we say; we can always let mom and dad know everything." Ambrosia suggested.

"Good point. Alright big bro, your secret is safe with us, for now."

_Conniving Brats._ Harry thought. _"You've planned this all along." _

"Darlings!" their mother called from downstairs. "We're home!"

"Mummy!" the girls exclaimed before rushing downstairs to greet their parents.

Harry sighed and laid his head back on his bed. " Why couldn't they be more like Aster?"

Aster Potter was a stoner in the making. The twelve year old would much rather go boarding than play quidditch. While Harry had gained his father's traits, Aster was a male replica of this mother Lily. His dark red hair was long enough to completely cover the left side of his face, and was constantly being moved from in front of it. He was shorted than Harry, but with his growth rate, will soon surpass him in height. He voice held heavy with an American skater accent, which no one is quite sure where he gained it from. And somehow his eyes, like the twins, were a light steal blue, even though there is no trace of blue eyes in either the Potter's nor the Evans' linage of eye color.

Rolling into his brother's room on his skateboard, Aster said "bro…. you got laid."

"I did not get!" harry started off yelling, but lowered his tone when he remembered that his parents where downstairs. "I did not get laid."

"It's all good bro; you don't want everyone in your business. "Aster played on his board while talking, spinning around.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up on his bed. "I'm going to tell you what I told the twins, I, did not, get, laid. Ok? I just fall asleep on the coach."

"Right…"

"It's true."

"You Lie!" Aster accused pointing at the sitting fellow.

Harry got up and started charging after Aster. Quick witted, Aster faced his board to the door and pushed himself out.

"Come back here!" the oldest brother commanded, "you little!"

Before he could finish saying what he wanted, Aster slid down the stair rail to the safety of his parents.

"Ma, pop, whassup?" Aster grinned and went over to his mother to be hugged and kissed.

"Nothing dear," Lily answered, "you guys alright?"

The four of them nodded.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" asked James while taking their packed bags upstairs.

Aster and the twins all looked at Harry and smiled.

"Well," the twins started.

"We just chilled and went to our friends' houses." Harry said quickly before any of them could hint to their parents where he had been last night. The other three just chuckled.

* * *

"So you're not grounded?" asked Tim over the phone later that night.

"Nope, made it home just in time, no thanks to you," Harry answered while lying on his bed.

"Okay fine, I was wrong, whatever. I'm just glad you made it home," Tim said in relief.

Harry noticed this, and asked, "Why wouldn't I make it home?"

"Haven't you heard of all of the kidnappings going on?"

"Yes," Harry replied," you think I'm going to be next?"

"Not exactly, it's just that," he paused," it's just that it's been mainly concentrated around your neighborhood, and the guys that have been taken," he trailed off before continuing before an awkward silence could emerge, " have had the same characteristics that you do."

Silent on the other end of the phone, Harry mulled over what Timothy just said. The first boy taken, Harry Porter, had resembled him closely and their names are only almost identical. The other twelve kidnapped boys all had similar features as him as well.

"That's why you wanted to take me home?"

"Exactly, just in case those freaks where around." Tim admitted.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Harry's voice became light a fluffy as he complimented him.

"Not as sweet as your milk I tasted last night." Tim teased and chuckled.

Harry was glad that they were communicating over the phone because his cheeks had darkened to a blushing red.

Yarning, Tim stated, "I should go to bed, I gotta do something with my brother tomorrow."

"Aw," Harry pouted. "I thought you were going to come see me." he said in almost a whine.

"I know, but he said it was important. I'm sorry, sweetie." The older man said genuinely."I'll make it up to you."

"How?" the ebony haired boy asked, a devious plot starting to form in his mind.

"Anything you want."

This is something you should never say to a uke. EVER. Harry contemplated over all the things he could do now that Tim opened the door that was way too late to close. Then his mind rolled over to what he had promised the twins. "I want you to meet some demons."

* * *

A/N- any suggestions for how the twins and Tim should spend their time together? lol any idea will help. Hoped you enjoyed and please review, they are so very helpful to me when I write ^^

~Rated PG


End file.
